Forbidden Love
by darkgirl4life
Summary: After saving Hermione from a greedy Harry, the two move into a seperate tower where their love for eachother grows, but will Harry come between their newlyfound love? THIS STORY WAS ORIGINALLY CALLED HIDDEN LOVE BUT I DIDNT LIKE THE TITLE!
1. Betrayal

Hidden Love

Chapter 1 - Betrayal

Harry and Hermione had only been together for a few months now, and already she hated it. She did care for Harry but she had thought that he would be the kind of boyfriend that would be there for her and respect her, but he only wanted one thing…to get into bed with her.

Hermione let her eyes wonder over the Great Hall. After a while she found herself gazing over at the Slytherin table and noticed Draco staring at her. When she stared back at him, he smiled.

Ever since Draco's father had been captured, he had been a lot nicer towards Hermione. Whenever he hung out with her, he was always friendly and Hermione had grown to really like him and enjoyed his company.

But she had chosen Harry. Why she had chosen him, she did not know and she was starting to wonder what it would be like to date Draco.

"Well, I'm off to bed. You coming 'Mione?" Harry asked while standing up, ready to leave.

"Yeah, okay." She replied as she followed him out of the Great Hall. As they were walking down a deserted corridor, Harry pushed Hermione up against a wall and started to kiss her. It was by far the best kiss that she had received from him and when they broke apart, she saw that his eyes were full of lust.

He kissed her again. He moaned into her mouth and his hands slowly started to unbutton her shirt. She pushed him away. He laughed, thinking that she was playing with him, so he kissed her again and went to unbutton the rest of her shirt. Hermione pushed him away again, getting angrier by the minute. Harry looked at her and frowned.

"Why do you keep pushing me away?" he asked her.

"Because I want you to stop what you were about to do."

"Come on Hermione, we have been together for five months, you cant keep putting me off." Said Harry, who was getting frustrated.

"That's exactly my point Harry! Its too soon to sleep together….and I'm just not ready yet!" she shouted at him.

As she walked away from him, Harry grabbed hold of her wrists and slammed her back up against the wall so hard that her eyes had started watering. She tried to push him away but he was too strong for her. She started to cry, but Harry slapped her and then went back to kissing her neck.

All of a sudden there was a flash of red light and Harry was thrown off of her and crashed into the opposite wall. Hermione looked around and saw Draco running towards her. When Draco reached her, he pulled her into him and gave her a hug. Hermione put her head to his chest and cried softly.

"Ssshhh….its alright, I'm here." He said to her softly as he pulled her even closer to him.

On the other side of the corridor, Harry stood up from where he had crashed into the wall. He looked around for Hermione. He found her in Malfoy's arms and immediately felt the hatred for him run all through his body. He walked over to them and dragged Hermione away, but she pulled away from Harry's grip and returned to Malfoy.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Harry," she said while looking at him with hurt in her eyes.

"I've had enough….its over."

"Don't do this Hermione…I love you."

"If you really loved her then you wouldn't be pressuring her to have sex with you. So I think that you should leave Potter, because she doesn't want you here." Said Malfoy as he put his arm around Hermione, who was still crying softly.

"Fine, but one day Hermione, I'll get what I want…whether you like it or not." He said darkly as he walked off to Gryffindor tower.

Hermione sank to the floor, crying harder than ever, after a few minutes she felt Draco gently lift her up off the floor and give her another hug.

"Come on," he said softly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not letting you sleep in Gryffindor tower all by yourself with Potter around." He said firmly as he lead them both to the headmaster's office.

**(An) hey! im sorry that this chapter is so short! they will probably all be short but the story is going to be really long so it shouldnt matter. please R&R. and this is my first story by the way so please be gentle. if you have any ideas than please tell me because i sorta need help with writing the mext few chapters.**


	2. New Home

Chapter 2 – New Home

"Acid pop" said Draco as he and Hermione approached the entrance to the headmaster's office. The stone gargoyle lept aside and Hermione and Draco walked up the stairs to the office door. Draco knocked on the door. When they heard a faint "enter", they opened the door and walked into the office.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger. What do I owe you the pleasure for visiting at this hour?" he asked cheerfully from behind his desk.

"I'm really sorry that its late professor, but we really need to discuss something with you." He said as he and Hermione retold their story to the headmaster. When they had finished, Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair and looked up at his two students, his face full of anger and concern.

"I'm happy to see that you care so much for Miss Granger's safety, but I will not allow a resorting or for her to sleep in the Slytherin tower," Dumbledore said quietly. Draco nodded his head to show that he understood. He looked over at Hermione and saw that she was very pale and silent tears were falling rapidly from her cheeks. It hurt Draco so much to see her crying and he suddenly wanted to comfort her, but before he could do anything, the headmaster spoke again.

"However, I am willing to allow you both to sleep in the spare tower next to the prefect's bathroom. You may stay there for as long as you like. But the only reason I am allowing Draco stay with you Miss Granger is because I believe that he will always be there to protect you. Also, no one will be allowed in that tower except for you two, me and professors McGonagall and Snape. If there are any problems then report to those people and we will take care of the matter.

"Right, its getting very late so you both may leave." Dumbledore said as the two students got up to leave.

"Oh Draco" said Dumbledore quickly.

"Yes?"

"The password is Lions Den."

"Thank you so much professor." Draco said as he went through the door and then he and Hermione retreated to their new dormitory. They reached the end of the corridor and were facing a portrait of the four Hogwarts founders.

"Password?" they said in union.

"Lions den" said Draco. The portrait swung open and when they stepped inside they both gasped in surprised. The common room was a large circular room with bright red walls. The fireplace on the other side of the room was lit, making the room warm. In front of the fireplace there were two big, squashy armchairs and two desks in the middle of the room. On the opposite wall, there was a very large bookcase which made Hermione's eyes go wide in delight.

At the sight of Hermione's face Draco smiled. He knew that he was falling very hard for Hermione but he didn't want to do anything in case it ruined their friendship.

"Draco? Draco? Earth to Draco. What are you smiling at?" she asked while laughing at him. Draco realised that he had been smiling while thinking about Hermione.

"_God! I really am falling for her! But I cant have her, she doesn't think of me in that way."_

Hermione was now laughing at him so hard that her face was going bright red and she was holding her stomach.

"Right, that's it…you're going down!" he said playfully. Hermione screamed as Draco grabbed at her sides and started to tickle her. All of a sudden, Hermione tripped over a chair leg and fell to the floor, bringing Draco down on top of her, making their lips brush together. At the feeling of their lips brushing together, they looked into each other's eyes.

Not being able to take it anymore, Draco placed his hand on her cheek, leaned down and kissed her passionately. After a few seconds, he felt Hermione's hand gently push him away, and she slowly rose to her feet.

"I'm…er…going to bed now. I'll see you in the morning. Don't stay up to late okay." She said to him as she climbed up to the stairs to her bedroom.

Draco got up from the floor and sunk into the closest armchair to the fire. _"What have I done? Why the hell did I do that? God she probably thinks I'm some sort of sleazy git!" _ He thought angrily to himself as he fell asleep by the fire.

Up in her bedroom, Hermione was getting ready for bed. When she got into bed, she went over what had just happened. As she went to turn off the light, she smiled to herself and then fell asleep.


	3. Confessions

By daybreak, Hermione was awake, smiling to herself as she remembered last night's events.

"_Right, that's it, you're going down!" he said with a smile on his face as he started to tickle her. Hermione went to run away from him, but she had tripped over a chair and fell onto the floor, bringing him down with her. He fell on top of her, making their lips brush together. She was shocked at the feeling but when he kissed her again, she felt butterflies in her stomach._

She was still smiling at the thought.

"He can't like me…" she said to no one in particular. She looked over at the clock on her bedside table. It read 7:30. Lessons would be starting in an hour. She then got up and went into the bathroom to have a quick shower.

When the first rays of sunlight hit Draco's face, he immediately opened his eyes. He felt a sense of discouragement as he pressed the snooze button on his alarm clock. 15 minutes passed and all he could think of was that one precious moment where everything seemed to fit. As he got out of his bedroom (he didn't know how he got there though), he stopped dead in his tracks, for Hermione was standing before him. Lost for words, Draco just stood there and stared at her.

"I want to know something Draco, did last night mean anything to you" she asked.

"What, you mean this?" he replied as he leant forward and kissed her lips deeply, and was surprised that after a while she kissed him back. They broke apart, and when he looked down at her, he laughed for her face was both flushed and confused.

"Yes Hermione, it did mean something. I wasn't toying with you. You should know that I wouldn't do that to you because you mean the world to me."

"But why do you choose to tell me this now? Why didn't you tell me before me and Harry got together?" she asked him, still looking confused.

"Because I wasn't sure of my feelings then, and since I didn't know if you liked me, I didn't want to do anything that would ruin our friendship." Draco replied while taking Hermione's hands.

"Who said that I liked you?" she said, trying to sound serious, but was unsuccessful because Draco just laughed again and took her face in his hands and kissed her. He even dared to stick in his tongue, but she pulled back, this time looking serious.

"If we are going to have a relationship, then we need to take it slow okay. I would hate it if this turned out to be another forced relationship." She said as she looked down at the floor. The thought of what Harry had almost done made tears come to her eyes. Draco obviously noticed the tears because he came to her side immediately and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh…don't worry. I won't do anything to hurt you okay, and if I do then you can hex me into oblivion." He said, smiling as she laughed and wiped away her tears.

"Alright, I'll agree to us having a relationship, but can we please keep this to ourselves…. I want some time before I tell Ron and Ginny. I mean they aren't that fond of you, and if they spend some time to get to know you first then it should be easier for me to tell them." She said, giving him a pleading look.

"Course we can." He replied with another one of his famous smiles.

"Thank you!" she said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly. He went to deepen the kiss but she pulled away with a smile and went to pick up her bag.

"If you want more, then you're gonna have to catch me first." She said cheekily, while walking slowly towards the portrait hole. Draco sneered at her, picked up his own bag and then chased after her as she laughed back at him and ran through the portrait hole.

Hermione and Draco ran into their next class (double potions) about three minutes after the class was to start. They both had smiles on their faces and were puffing slightly.

"Mr. Malfoy…Miss. Granger, you two are late, 10 points from each of your houses." Snape said as he turned his back on the class to finish writing on the board. The students were shocked, Snape had never taken points away from his own house before, but when they saw his face after he had turned around and noticed them not copying the notes down, they immediately set to work.

Hermione, who had gotten there late, but had been copying down the notes before he had stepped away from the board, was already way ahead of everyone else, and within several minutes, she had finished and raised her hand, waiting for Snape to answer her.

"Miss. Granger is there something that you are incapable of understanding?" he snapped at her.

"No sir. I was just wondering if I could start my potion, since I have finished copying down the notes from the board."

"Impossible!" he spat." No one could have copied them down that fast, and you came in late." He said while glaring at her.

"Professor…" Draco said, looking up. "I'm also finished."

"Very well. You two can sit up the front and see if you can brew up a Thought-Hearing Potion before the rest of the class." He said, and he left the pair to start their potion while he made his way back to his desk and started to mark his third year's assignments.

When the class was about to end, Hermione and Draco raised their hands, signalling for Snape to come and check their potion. When he could find nothing wrong with it he looked up at them, shock pouring into his face.

"Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy have managed to brew up a Thought-Hearing Potion. Now both of you take a sip and then Draco, think of a colour and then tell me so that no one will know of that colour. If their potion is successful, Miss. Granger will be able to tell me the exact colour that Draco has told me." He told the class as Draco whispered a colour into Snape's ear. Hermione concentrated for a few moments, and when she knew the answer, she smiled.

"Emerald green." Hermione answered, still smiling. Snape smirked at her. Hermione gasped, thinking that she had gotten it wrong.

"Miss. Granger is correct, that is the exact colour that Draco told me. You two are dismissed. Now get out of my sight." He said as he watched them run from his classroom.

(An. here is the next chapter! sorry it took me a while to update but i didnt really know how to word this chapter. I thank my friend Roxy for helping me write this chapter! hope you guys enjoy and dont forget to R&R. the next chapter will be out on thursday...maybe sooner.)


End file.
